


A Way to Stay Warm

by emphasisonem



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Roommates, That leads to a touch more, gratuitous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphasisonem/pseuds/emphasisonem
Summary: Bucky’s been wondering for months now what it would be like to get Steve Rogers into his bed. Granted, he never assumed Steve would be wearing about fifteen layers of clothing and still be shivering, but beggars can’t be choosers.In which Bucky and Steve's apartment loses power during a snowstorm, and, consequently, there is no heat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on WIPs, but please enjoy this little nugget of fluff :)

Steve wakes to the sound of his own teeth chattering. The chill in his bedroom is breathtaking, and no matter how tightly he clings to the quilt around him, he shivers. It’s still dark out, and Steve’s not sure what time it is because the digital clock on his bedside table is dark. No power, he thinks with a groan. 

“Fuck,” he grits out, sitting upright and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He’s glad he’s got socks on because, holy shit, the hardwood floor beneath his feet is like ice. Steve shuffles a few steps, grabbing his phone and checking the time – 4:30 a.m. – before heading out into the living room to check the thermostat. 

The stove and microwave clocks are as blank as the one by Steve’s bed, and the light switches produce nothing when Steve flips them. The digital thermostat, usually glowing a pale green, is also dark. No power and no heat.Magnificent, Steve thinks. 

Steve knows there’s no chance in hell he’s going to have to go into work today as he looks out the window and is greeted by a world blanketed white. The news had warned that a nor’easter coming up the coast would mean some snow for their area, but Steve thinks they might have misjudged the direction that the storm would take. If he had to guess based on the cars in his building’s parking lot, there’s at least three feet of snow on the ground, and it’s still coming down heavy. There’s no _way_ that the middle school where Steve teaches will be opening its doors today. 

Steve shuffles back to his room and digs some long johns out of his dresser. He strips out of his pajamas quickly, shivering as he pulls on the thermal underwear. He then dons the heaviest pair of sweatpants he owns and tugs a thick sweater over his head. He adds two pairs of woolen socks over the ones he’s already wearing and then wraps his quilt back around his body. 

He’s still cold, but it’s a start, he thinks.

 

* * *

 

Bucky wakes to gentle knocking at his door, and he groans as he shoves his face into his pillow. He exhales a sigh as he lifts his head; if Steve’s knocking, he’s probably overslept. 

Bucky throws off his blanket and regrets it immediately because it is _fucking freezing in here._ He shoves himself out of bed, striding to the door and flinging it open to see his diminutive roommate standing outside in the warmest clothes he owns. They’re all just a pinch too big, hanging from his slender frame in a way that Bucky finds both adorable and enticing

Bucky pushes that thought aside for the moment, more concerned with figuring out why he woke up in the Arctic Circle than trying to analyze his feelings for Steve. They’ve been living together for six months now, Steve being kind enough to let Bucky move in after a breakup.

“I need a roommate anyway,” Steve shrugged, his lopsided smile warming Bucky from the inside out as it always did. “Better you than some stranger on Craiglist.”

Bucky had figured the tiny crush he’d harbored on the blond since they were teenagers would wane once they were forced to share each other’s space. Familiarity breeds contempt and all that.

He’d figured wrong. The more time Bucky spent with his friend, the more it became crystal clear that his feelings for Steve ran deeper than he’d been prepared to admit. In point of fact, Bucky had never stood a chance where Steve Rogers was concerned. 

“You shouldn’t go to work today.” Steve’s voice is low and soft, and Bucky appreciates the gentle tone considering he’s still half asleep. “We got way more snow than they forecasted, and I don’t think you’re even gonna be able to get your car outta the lot. We lost power too, and I’m thinkin’ we’re probably gonna be without heat for a while.”

“Fuck,” Bucky swears softly, turning back and rummaging through his drawers for warmer clothing. The t-shirt and boxers he’s got on now aren’t going to cut it. “What time is it?”

“About quarter to five,” Steve replies, and Bucky can hear the apologetic note in his friend’s voice. “I’m sorry for wakin’ you so early; I just wanted you to be aware of the situation. I know you had some early meetings today.”

_Considerate_ , Bucky thinks, adding it to the ever-growing list of reasons why Steve Rogers is utterly perfect and absolutely out of his league. Not that it’s stopped him from casually flirting with his friend over the past couple of months, testing the waters to see if maybe Steve feels the same. And while Steve always blushes a pretty pink and sasses him right back, Bucky’s still not sure if Steve wants him as anything more than a friend.

Not that Bucky would ever turn down a friend as wonderful as Steve. He just aches for more.

“It’s all right,” Bucky answers once he’s pulled on a pair of sweats and a heavy hoodie. He slides his feet into a pair of slippers and shuffles toward his door. “Thanks for thinkin’ of me.”

Steve’s head is tilted to one side, blue eyes appraising, and for a moment he seems to be on the verge of saying something. But then he’s shaking his head and turning back toward their living and kitchen area. 

“Come on,” Steve calls over his shoulder. “I’ll make us some tea.”

Bucky follows without a word, although he’s not quite sure how Steve’s going to make them tea if there’s no electricity.

 

* * *

 

“You tryin’ to set the place on fire so we can be warm again?”

Steve turns and smiles at Bucky, who’s sitting at their kitchen table and texting back and forth with his employees. Bucky owns and operates his own small law practice, and is in the process of getting ahold of everyone to let them know the office will be closed for the day. 

“This is how you light a gas stove when there’s no power,” Steve grins, holding up a lit match. He turns back to the range, taking care not to burn himself as he lights it. The gas catches and a flame burns merrily. Steve savors the warmth for a moment before he sets the kettle filled with water atop the fire.

“You know, tea probably isn’t gonna cut it today,” Bucky murmurs, smiling softly and rubbing his hands together. “We’re gonna need to figure out a way to stay warm, pal.”

Steve tells himself he’s imagining Bucky’s suggestive, teasing tone, but a low spark of arousal begins to burn low in his belly just the same. He fights it down as he leans against their kitchen counter. 

“I figured I’d just crawl back into bed after a cup of tea,” Steve shrugs. “Wouldn’t have even stayed outta bed, but I have to make sure school’s actually closed before I go back to sleep for a bit. You oughta do the same. Too cold not to be buried under blankets.”

“We could do one better,” Bucky grins, and there’s a challenging gleam in his gray eyes that sets Steve’s heart stuttering. “The bed idea’s good, and blankets are a necessity, of course. But body heat’s what we need on a day like today.”

Steve’s mind goes blank at that because now all he can think about is Bucky’s arms around him, their legs tangled together, and their breath mingling as the two of them bask in each other’s warmth.

The tea kettle’s high whistle shrieks then, dragging Steve from his thoughts.

“Body heat,” Steve manages, voice a little too breathy as he pours the boiling water into a couple of mugs and tries to ignore the way his hands are shaking. “Are you suggesting-?”

“That we share a bed today?” Bucky’s voice is nearby now, and when Steve turns Bucky’s standing so close that Steve’s breath catches in his throat. Those steely eyes are inscrutable as ever, but there’s an intensity in them that Steve rarely sees as Bucky gazes down at him. “Yeah, I think that’d be our best bet. Especially considerin’ the fact that I’d rather you not freeze to death or catch pneumonia or somethin’.”

Steve rolls his eyes, handing Bucky a mug with an impatient huff. “I’m not gonna freeze to death, Buck. Got along just fine before you moved in, didn’t I?”

“Humor me, then,” Bucky murmurs, placing a gentle hand on Steve’s shoulder and squeezing before stepping back. Steve wants to be annoyed with his friend, with the way he’s coddling Steve, but he knows Bucky has a point. 

Besides, it’s not like he can stay mad when that beautiful, crooked smile of Bucky’s is directed at him.

“Fine,” Steve sighs, trudging over to the kitchen table to drink his tea and wait for a call from the school. “But you better not hug all the blankets, jerk.”

Bucky snickers, joining him at the table and taking a sip of his tea. “Wouldn’t dream of it, Stevie.”

 

* * *

 

Bucky’s been wondering for months now what it would be like to get Steve Rogers into his bed. Granted, he never assumed Steve would be wearing about fifteen layers of clothing and still be shivering, but beggars can’t be choosers. He watches Steve crawl into his bed and curl up, blankets pooling around his slight frame as he turns toward Bucky. 

“What are you lookin’ at?” Steve smirks, patting the empty space beside him. “Stop starin’ and get in here. I’m freezin’.”

Bucky blushes at that, quietly thanking the universe that his skin isn’t quite as fair as Steve’s as he climbs into bed. He pulls the blankets up over them, and then turns toward Steve. 

Steve watches him, eyes a little wary as Bucky scoots closer. Sure, Bucky’s been flirting with Steve, and yeah, Steve sometimes flirts back. But it’s always been light and casual, never more than a few teasing remarks. This, though? This is unchartered territory, and Bucky’s not sure how to proceed. So, he does what feels familiar.

“C’mon, ya bag of bones,” Bucky teases, liking the way Steve’s eyes narrow at him, the way the blond fights off an indignant smile. “Scoot over so I can keep ya from dyin’ of hypothermia. Your ma’d kill me if I didn’t at least try to keep ya warm.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Steve huffs, curling up against Bucky’s body. Bucky’s arms wind themselves around Steve’s smaller frame, and it’s incredible how something so simple as just holding Steve can leave him breathless as his heart beats too fast in his chest. He wonders idly if Steve can hear it. 

“You’re not gettin’ a single apology when I inevitably elbow you in my sleep,” Steve murmurs, and Bucky nearly shivers at the warm breath that ghosts across his skin. 

“Shut up and get some more sleep, punk,” Bucky whispers, fingers trailing gently along Steve’s spine. He can feel Steve begin to relax, can feel the tension as it leaves Steve’s body, can hear the blond’s breathing even out as he slips into sleep. Bucky follows, the rise and fall of Steve’s chest a calming metronomeagainst his own. 

 

* * *

 

Steve wakes a few hours later, disoriented and groggy and _achingly hard_.

This, he soon realizes, is going to be a problem considering the fact that he’s still wrapped up in his Bucky’s arms. 

Steve shifts, trying to wriggle away from Bucky, but his erection brushes against the hard line of Bucky’s thigh and he can’t keep a low whine from escaping his throat. His eyes dart upward, praying Bucky is still asleep, but his friend’s gray eyes are blinking open. 

“Steve,” Bucky’s voice is hoarse from sleep, and _god, that is not helping_ , Steve thinks. “You all right?”

“Yeah, I just,” Steve gasps. “Need to grab somethin’ quick.” Steve shifts again, trying to avoid Bucky’s body, but Bucky moves at the same time and their hips are brushing together in a way that is just _delicious_.

“Shit,” Steve hisses, jerking back, but Bucky’s hands are tight on his hips and he can’t get more than a few inches away from Bucky. It’s nowhere near enough space, Steve thinks, not with the way arousal is coursing through his small body. When he looks up, his friend’s eyes are shining with concern. 

“Are you all right?” Bucky asks. “Are you hurt, Steve? You’re awful flushed too; are you sick?”

Bucky’s hands move slow and soft against Steve, afraid of hurting him, and Steve whimpers, hips bucking. 

“Steve?” Bucky’s voice is breathless with surprise, and yeah, Steve’s definitely fucked now that his friend has realized what’s going on. He wonders if he’d saved the roommate ad that he’d been planning to post before Bucky moved in. Because after this, Steve’s pretty damn sure Bucky won’t stick around for long. “Are you-?”

Bucky’s hands begin to drift lower, and Steve finally finds the strength to haul himself up and away from Bucky. “Don’t.”

Bucky’s eyes widen at the tenacity in that command, but he nods slowly, hands raised in the air. “Okay, Steve. It’s okay. I’d never do anything you didn’t want, all right?”

“Not wanting it isn’t the problem,” Steve blurts out, hands twisting in the blankets as he shakes. He inhales sharply as he realizes what he’s just said. “I didn’t mean- Bucky, I’m so sorry, I-”

“Hey,” Bucky croons, moving closer to Steve, but careful not to touch him. “Hey, Stevie, it’s all right. What are you even sorry for?”

Steve blinks, staring at Bucky openmouthed as he tries to form the words. “For, um, for making this weird between us. I was trying to keep it in check you know?”

“Keep what in check?”

“How much I like you,” Steve whispers, refusing to break eye contact with Bucky. He waits for the brunet to kick him out of bed, for Bucky to announce that he’s moving out, that they can’t be friends. “How much I want to be more than your friend.”

But Bucky just smiles and takes Steve’s hand. 

“You don’t need to keep that in check, you know,” Bucky murmurs, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles along the back of Steve’s hand. “If you don’t want to, I mean.”

“What are you-?” Steve can’t seem to get enough oxygen into his lungs as Bucky tugs him closer. “What are you sayin’, Buck?”

“That you’re not the only one who wants it, Steve,” Bucky replies, voice even and matter-of-fact.

And then Bucky’s lips are meeting Steve’s, soft and slow and so good Steve thinks he might die. 

_Can’t die now, Rogers_ , Steve chastises himself. _Not when things are finally gettin’ to the good part._

 

* * *

 

Bucky loses himself in the feeling of Steve’s warm mouth moving against his, the feel of his hands tangling in Bucky’s dark hair as they kiss. It’s everything he wanted and so, so much better than he could have possibly imagined. The soft sounds coming from the back of Steve’s throat are driving Bucky crazy and the way he whines when Bucky nibbles on his bottom lip sets Bucky’s nerves on fire.

“Bucky,” Steve gasps as Bucky begins to trail kisses along Steve’s sharp jawline, nipping as he goes. “Bucky, hang on a sec.” 

Bucky pulls away, surveying Steve for signs of discomfort. The blond looks absolutely _wrecked_ , lips kiss-swollen and red, blond hair mussed, chest heaving, and _Christ,_ but Steve is beautiful like this. “Was that not okay? Should I not have done that?”

“No, no, I just-” Steve chuckles, resting his head against Bucky’s shoulder. “I just needed a second. I didn’t think you felt that way about me.”

“Rogers, I’ve been flirting with you for _months_ now,” Bucky rolls his eyes, placing a gentle kiss atop Steve’s head and snaking an arm around him. “Of _course_ I feel that way about you.”

“I didn’t think you actually _meant_ it,” Steve mumbles, skin flushing a deep pink. Bucky wants to kiss and suck and bite at that perfect, beautiful skin until Steve comes apart beneath him. His fingers twitch as he remains still, waiting for Steve to continue. “You’re a flirty guy, and I just thought you were havin’ fun. And we’ve known each other forever now. Thought you’d have made a move by now if you really wanted me.”

“I was havin’ fun,” Bucky replies, tilting Steve’s chin up so that those stupidly blue eyes are locked on his own. A man could drown in those eyes, Bucky thinks. “But that doesn’t mean I didn’t mean it, Steve. I really like you. I have for a long time. You’re funny and you’re sweet and you’re _gorgeous_.”

“’M not gorgeous,” Steve huffs, crossing arms over his thin chest and pouting. “Don’t tease me like that.”

“I would never,” Bucky whispers, smiling as he steals a quick kiss. He likes the way Steve’s lips chase his own. “Steve, really, I would never tease you about somethin’ like that. I think you’re beautiful. I mean that. And I’d’ve made a move sooner, but I wasn’t sure about how you felt, and I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Bucky figures Steve must believe him because the blond is blushing again and clearly trying to bite back a grin. “You’re kind of a sap, Barnes.”

“But I’m _your_ sap,” Bucky laughs, running a hand through Steve’s silky hair. “If, uh, if you’ll have me, that is.”

And in the blink of an eye, shy, demur Steve Rogers is gone. In his place is a young man with a wicked smirk who crawls into Bucky’s lap and settles there. Steve winds his arms around Bucky’s neck as he grinds down against Bucky, eliciting a low moan from the brunet.

“Oh, I’ll have you all right,” Steve purrs, and Bucky’s afraid he’s about to go up in smoke. He’s seen Steve’s feisty side before, but nothing quite like _this._

“That so?” Bucky grits out as Steve moves against him, slow and sensual and utterly captivating. “Better get to it, then, punk.” 

Steve kisses him then, demanding and uncompromising, and Bucky giggles against the blond’s lips because, yeah, that’s his Steve to a goddamn T. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://emphasisonem.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> And if you'd like to see a smuttier sequel chapter? It's possible I could be convinced ;)


End file.
